


A Dreamy Confession

by Princessscarlet1



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessscarlet1/pseuds/Princessscarlet1
Summary: Grace has fallen madly in love with Frankie. Feeling she has no hope to be with her she drowns her sorrows in vodka. What happens when Grace drunkenly talks in her sleep and a very sober Frankie is around?





	A Dreamy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one folks!! Hoping to write the next over the weekend, enjoy!! Leave comments and kudos please! Xx

She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened. Throughout her seventy years on earth she'd never had an inkling she could even be interested in this sort of thing. Maybe that wasn't completely true, but you don't start a beauty business and be round beautiful woman and models your entire career without at least gaining a respect of sort for the female form.

Before Robert she had dated, a couple of times even semi seriously, she had always appreciated the mans man type of guy, the Mr fix it or the ' I'll readily knock you out if you touch my woman' kind of guy. Robert could be all those things but there was always something about their marriage that seemed off. Putting it down to herself, mostly, who would find it easy to be married with kids to a woman who was really married to the office and wasn't even home at night to have a warm dinner ready on the table? So when it came out that all this time Robert and Sol had secretly been having an affair, she knew it wasn't really her that the problem lay in, not completely anyway.

 

But now she had a new problem. She was stumped, she really couldn't place when it had all started but she was one hundred percent sure, she was in love with her best friend. 

 

At first she put it down to having someone to come home to who was more than excited to see her at the end of day. With her big flashy grin and her long curly hair billowing behind her as she came through the patio doors from the studio to ask how her day had been. Then came the notes, Frankie would leave her little messages, on the bathroom mirror after her shower, on the fridge door on a post it that was nine times out of ten stuck upside down. And even sometimes an email sent to her when they were both at the kitchen table, sitting next to each other on their own laptops. The notes were innocent in content, 

'Remember to smile today, you have a beautiful smile Grace,' 

Or the 'You're a pain in my ass for insisting on taking my blood pressure because I always forget, but thank you' 

Or ' I'm out of gummy bears, can you pick some up at the store?'

Nothing out of the ordinary, everyday friendship, but Robert was supposed to have been her best friend for forty years and he never left notes, the only thing he had done was keep a box of jewellary for those times they'd had a fight or he'd forgotten another anniversary.

Even though Frankie was infuriating to live with, washing her brushes in the kitchen sink no matter how many time Grace insisted she do it the studio sink, or leaving crumbs between the couch cushions, even washing her hair now would never get the smell of weed from her blonde curls, but she had never been happier. For the first time in her life she felt appreciated, she felt wanted, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted to be. 

Sometimes she thought maybe Frankie could read her mind, or might even share some of those feelings herself. She couldn't pick another time she'd let anyone but herself share her Del Taco. Grace had refused, to many carbs, but the offer had been there. Then those times she'd catch Frankie watching her out of the corner of her eye and when she'd look up she'd be back to her phone uploading a new motivational video to her instagram followers. But it had all been in her head, Frankie had Jacob now, and Frankie was straight. Maybe a little more open minded than most people but she knew deep down it was false hope, she was her best friend, and a seventy year old, martini drinking vampire in her eyes.

So drink martinis she did. More often than she used to. She found that she'd starting having one early in the mornings. When Frankie would ask why she was drinking at 11am she'd simply reply, 

'Its brunch, its allowed'. 

But then Jacob had insisted on the two of them spending more time at his place so they could have their own privacy without Grace or one of the kids being over for dinner. That's when it started to get really bad. At first she'd pride herself in going out to her usual cocktail bar and knocking a few back so she could get an easy nights sleep, worried because her best friend wasn't around to keep her company at night. Then she fell more into a state of self pity and started making her own at home, unwilling to even put on her lipstick and go out where she might bump into someone she knew. She could see it in her reflection, the longing and lost look, she didn't need the questions asked.

And when Frankie would arrive home the next afternoon and comment on how Grace must not be getting any sleep she'd wave it off as if her head hadn't been pounding all morning and her swollen eyes weren't really because she'd been up half the night sobbing into the pillow beside her own. The one Frankie had spent a few nights on after the burglary. Of course the sheets had been washed numerous times since then, but she liked to picture she could still smell the marijuana and water paint scent that was Frankie's hair. 

She knew she had to do something about these new emotions. Promising herself she'd start tomorrow she walked to the freezer and pulled out her bottle of expensive vodka. Just one more drink she told herself.


End file.
